


Время, которое уходит

by comuto_sama



Category: Tomorrowland (2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время человеческой жизни не бесконечно. Годы бесталанно потраченной затворнической жизни становятся тяжким грузом, когда миром правит юность и гений человеческой мысли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время, которое уходит

Он любил, когда Кейси улыбалась. Для него у нее была своя, дружеская понимающая улыбка - пожалуй, наибольшее, на что он мог рассчитывать.   
Кейси была непосредственное дитя, не боялась проявлять эмоции, не старалась скрыть радость чтобы пережить ее одной, не стеснялась проявить привязанность и доверие. Кейси была открытая душа, готовая впустить в свой мир новых людей, не стесняя тех, кто уже был в нем.  
Фрэнк не заявлял на нее свое права - конечно, нет, но что-то внутри его сжималось от гнева, когда Кейси улыбалась понимающей улыбкой кому-то другому.   
С тех пор, как в Землю Будущего стали прибывать новые рекруты, Фрэнк с невольной грустью замечал, что Кейси все чаще проводит время без него. Он догадывался - она считает, что некоторые новые идеи ему уже недоступны и не упрекал ее, когда она, избегая его взгляда, проходит мимо и не приглашает с собой. Кейси проводила время с теми, кто был одного с нею возраста — примерно одного - разница не превышала двадцати лет.  
Ему было почти пятьдесят, и он остро и постоянно осознавал, что его возраст для этого мира был преклонным. Не то, чтобы здесь не было людей старше пятидесяти — здесь были и те, кому исполнилось семьдесят, девяносто и даже больше сотни лет, но при этом все они выглядели молодо - благодаря эликсиру, открытому еще в тридцатых годах (по привычному Земному летоисчислению). Эликсир продлевал юность, но не возвращал ее, отдалял смерть, но не отменял ее. Когда Фрэнк узнал эти свойства эликсира у биолога, когда-то завоевавшего широкую известность на Земле, и достигшего еще большего уважения здесь - он задал вопрос: «Не сумели или не захотели?», на что в ответ получил лишь извиняющуюся улыбку и ответ «Все не так просто». Спорить Фрэнк не стал — он не так хорошо разбирался в биологии, да, к тому же, это ничего бы не дало.   
Вообще, Фрэнк бы и вовсе не вспомнил про эликсир, если бы Кейси не спросила его. Он понимал - а скорее, старался принять, что девушка не стремилась обидеть его, но все-таки не смог полностью избавиться от мысли, что ее вопрос был намеком на его возраст. Как странно - десять лет он жил, не особо задумываясь, что его годы становятся все солиднее, что он уже давно не юн, и что столько времени потрачено зря, ни на что, а теперь, проходя мимо учебных учреждений, он заглядывает в стеклянные стены и в отражении видит себя и прохожих, и разительный контраст между ними вызывает все те мысли, от которых он отмахивался все это время, и которые чужды этому миру воображения и человеческого гения.   
Впрочем, он не всегда об этом задумывался. Когда в тех же стеклянных витринах он видел себя вместе с Кейси, тоскливые и мрачные мысли обходили его стороной. Иногда, увлекшись, она брала его за руку, и тогда, ощущая ее маленькую, в сравнении с его, ладошку, он все-таки не задумывался о своем возрасте и о том, насколько он старше нее. Они были на одной волне, и, хоть почти каждый их диалог не обходился без спора и перебиваний друг друга, не было на свете двух других таких людей, кто так же ясно ощущал бы свою духовную близость.   
Вероятно, все дело было в том, что Фрэнк так и остался ребенком – тем же самым ребенком, который когда-то принес на конкурс изобретений неисправный реактивный ранец, но уже разочарованный в жизни и только недавно и робко начавший вновь верить в чудеса. Кейси же была ребенком, которому не довелось узнать, что испытывает тот, чьи надежды с крахом рушатся, и чьи идеи, непригодные для мира, иссыхают в забвении. Она называла себя оптимисткой, обвиняла его в пессимизме, а он не спорил с ней, не видя в этом смысла. Однако ему нравилось, что она не расстраивалась, когда ей что-то не удавалось, наверное, зная наперед, что дело спорится, и она, в конечном счете, одержит верх над поставленной ею самою задачей.   
Так она проводила время в мастерской, делая расчеты, учась у своих новых знакомых и иногда спрашивая совета у Фрэнка. Тот охотно помогал ей, но порою, не слишком задумываясь над выбором слов, упрекал ее в лени и в том, что она не пытается сделать свое дело самостоятельно. На самом деле, ему не нравилось, что он не единственный, у кого она просит помощи, но намекнуть на это он не мог – этого не позволила бы гордость. Кейси обиженно надувалась, но обида ее быстро проходила, и она не задумывалась, какой была истинная причина недовольства Фрэнка.  
Но не надо думать, что свет для Фрэнка клином сошелся на Кейси – у него были свои проекты, свои нереализованные идеи, которые предназначались для этого мира и которые так долго были вдалеке от него. Физика в этом мире отличалась от земной, была более доступной и, если можно так сказать, податливей для человеческой мысли. Находясь вне этого мира, на Земле, Фрэнк сражался с физическими законами, сопротивлялся непостижимости знания, истощал свою волю и воображение, в конечном счете, разочаровываясь в себе. Теперь он снова был в своей стихии. Годы изоляции, проведенные в борьбе с трудной земной физикой, закалили его, и легкость постижения здешнего мира воодушевляла на новые открытия. Однако теперь, занимаясь наукой, он уже не получал того же удовольствия, что прежде и внутри его оставалась какая-то неудовлетворенность.  
Годы затворничества не могли не наложить свой отпечаток. Афина говорила, что он – особенный, таким он себя и ощущал, заперев себя в четырех стенах и затаив обиду на мир – на оба мира, за то, что его потенциал не был оценен по достоинству. Страшно сказать, но, глядя на мониторы своей собственной Машины Судного дня, он порою ловил себя на мысли, что мир заслуживает того, чтобы погибнуть. Он злорадствовал потопу, сидя в тонущей лодке. Но, благодаря вмешательству Кейси, которая внезапно появилась в его жизни и вырвала из привычного тусклого существования, наполненного ностальгией и углублением своего разочарования, он простил оба мира и захотел оказать им помощь – своим разумом и своими навыками. Но, как ни парадоксально, его угнетала мысль, что он больше был не один.  
Он больше не ощущал свою уникальность – сотни, а то и тысячи (он точно не знал) умнейших людей трудились с ним бок о бок, каждый стремился внести свою лепту, каждый старался послужить на благо планете. Понимание этого сковывало фантазию, ограничивало возможности Фрэнка мыслить и творить. Он ревновал человеческую мысль, если ее вообще можно ревновать. Он был частью Всего, как когда-то, но теперь в нем жил Собственник, чья воля была ничуть не слабее Изобретателя.  
Фрэнк привык, что все было его в радиусе ста футов, а то, что находилось за пределами его владений, хоть и не относилось к его территории, но все-таки, в какой-то мере ему принадлежало, теперь же ему принадлежала только квартира, а все остальное было общей собственностью. Квартира была прекрасная, отвечала всем его требованиям и предпочтениям, так как была спроектирована им самим на выделенном участке жилплощади, однако одна только квартира не удовлетворяла его потребности владеть.  
Собственнические чувства распространялись почти на все аспекты его жизни. Те, кто вспоминал об Афине, сталкивались с его нежеланием распространяться о ней – он ревновал к ее памяти; тех, кто хотел помочь ему в его проектах, Фрэнк выпроваживал из мастерской; тех, кто обнаруживал у себя такие же вкусовые предпочтения, он избегал, как если бы те стремились украсть его личность. Круг его знакомств был узким и не имел тенденции к расширению.  
Кейси была исключением из правил, для нее у Фрэнка не существовало рамок, и доверие было абсолютным. Он принимал ее помощь, испытывал радость, если ей нравилось то, что нравилось ему, делился с нею своими проектами, старался сделать так, чтобы она «чувствовала себя как дома» в его квартире и пр. и пр. Единственное, что он не хотел с ней обсуждать – это Афину и их с ней отношения. Впрочем, напоровшись однажды на нежелание об этом распространяться, Кейси больше не делала попыток.  
На Кейси у Фрэнка так же распространялись собственнические чувства. Ему не нравилось, когда она была с другими людьми, и затаенно он боялся однажды узнать, что у Кейси появились другие друзья, которые были бы с ней ближе, чем он, или, что еще хуже, что у нее появился парень. Мысли об этом делали его бессильным, и он натужно улыбался ей неестественной улыбкой, когда они посещали его в присутствии девушки.   
Иногда – чаще, когда Кейси не было рядом, Фрэнк невольно задумывался над тем, чтобы привязать ее к себе – это было неосознанное желание, но очень настойчивое и навязчивое. Ему было невыносимо думать, что она протягивает руку кому-то другому, смеется над шутками кого-то другого, делится своими мечтами с кем-то другим. Он хотел быть для нее самым близким человеком – как она была самым близким для него.   
Но, выходя на улицу и шествуя мимо зеркально отражающих стеклянных витрин зданий, он вспоминал ее юность и лицезрел свою зрелость, если не сказать – старость. И тогда он стыдился своих робких ухаживаний, которые казались теперь нелепыми для его возраста, и которым, скорее всего, не придавали значения.   
Он пил двойную порцию эликсира жизни и каждый раз смотрел на себя в зеркало, втайне надеясь, что свойства эликсира усиливаются от концентрации в крови. Если не возвратит молодость, то, по крайней мере, задержит еще более глубокую старость – так он думал.   
Время, потраченное зря, отражалось ему в зеркале, отливая сединой в искусственном освещении.  
А Кейси, каждый раз, придя от Фрэнка, долго лежала на кровати, смотря в потолок и суммировала его слова и поступки. В конце концов, все ее подсчеты отметались мыслью, что не стоит придавать смысла долгим взглядам, случайным прикосновениям и маленьким любезностям, которые оказывают друг другу друзья. Для Фрэнка она – ребенок, все что остается – только ждать, что когда-нибудь он разглядит в ней женщину.   
А пока – не надоедать ему своим присутствием.


End file.
